Lágrimas sobre la Flor de Cerezo
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Naruto logra obtener el amor de Sakura con facilidad... ¿Hasta cuándo llega la felicidad?


** Título: **_Lágrimas sobre la Flor de Cerezo_**  
Autor: **_Annie-chan Diethel_**  
Categoría: **_Romance/Angst_**  
Pairing: **_Uzumaki Naruto - Haruno Sakura_**  
Summary: **_Naruto logra obtener el amor de Sakura con facilidad... ¿Hasta cuándo llega la felicidad?_**  
Disclaimer: **_Ni Naruto, ni Sakura, ni el resto de personajes me pertenecen, son de su correspondiente autor. El argumento del fic está inspirado en una canción de Andy y Lucas pero, aún así, sigue siendo mío._

.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.

- Sé que es estúpido decirte esto a estas alturas, Sakura, porque lo sabrás mejor que nadie. Me gustas, siempre me has gustado. Y... bueno... en este mismo momento, ya no sólo me gustas, sino que sé que te quiero. Y, aunque me temo tu respuesta... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Naruto y Sakura permanecieron en silencio, el uno frente al otro, mientras la fría nieve caía sobre ellos. Sakura clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Tenía el rubio cabello empapado a causa de la nieve y algunos mechones se le pegaban en la frente; sus ojos azules, un poco entristecidos, tomaban un aspecto dulce que raras veces había visto; sus pómulos estaban enrojecidos, tanto por el frío como por la turbación adornaban, esos ojos y los contrastaban perfectamente. Naruto acabó por desviar la mirada, derrotado.

- Lo siento, debía intentarlo...- murmuró el chico, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no derramar algunas lágrimas que se anidaban en sus ojos.

Y lo vio tan triste, tan hundido... Tan dolorosamente hermoso... De repente le dieron unas fuertes ganas de abrazarlo, ganas de besarlo, de acariciarlo, de decirle tantas cosas...

... Que tal vez no sentía.

Naruto había permanecido unos minutos más mirando la nieve del suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba... Y de pronto, comenzó a caminar, pasando por el lado de Sakura, dispuesto a marcharse y olvidar que todo pasó.

... Pero ella le agarró el brazo con suavidad, impidiendo de golpe continuar con su camino. Naruto la observó, intentando descifrar si su sonrojo era debido al frío o al rubor. Sakura sonrió levemente, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos y, sin querer, aumento la fuerza de la mano que agarraba a Naruto. El corazón del rubio latía con gran fuerza.

- Naruto... Te necesito...

El joven abrió sus hermosos ojos azules cuanto pudo, sorprendido. Vio como Sakura clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él, provocándole una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que Naruto perdiese el control de su propio cuerpo y la abrazase suavemente, prácticamente en estado de shock. La joven del pelo rosa se sintió muy cálida y cómoda entre los brazos del joven ninja, a pesar de que a su alrededor el frío iba en aumento. Pero cuando realmente un fuego interno por poco la abrasa, fue cuando el rubio presionó sus labios contra los de ella, y luego introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, explorando con soltura su interior. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Sakura era incapaz de desprenderse de los fuertes brazos de Naruto; y por supuesto, el chico era incapaz de soltarla. Sakura recordó las veces que lo había despreciado, rechazado, insultado... y se arrepintió.

"- Que estúpida he sido..."- se dijo.

Los copos de nieve caían con más intensidad y el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte. Así que volvieron al refugio, con el resto.

Naruto no entendía prácticamente nada acerca del comportamiento de Sakura. Aquella noche había estado muy cariñosa y dulce... pero a partir de ahí, solo lo era cuando estaban solos. La joven apenas le hablaba si había alguien delante, ni siquiera lo miraba. Y eso, a Naruto, lo estaba matando. Solo en contadas ocasiones había tenido oportunidad de tener un rato de intimidad con ella, y apenas la había besado dos o tres veces desde aquel día... y de eso ya hacía semanas.

El rubio ya no sabía si todo aquello había sido un sueño o si, por el contrario, había sucedido en realidad. Y, si se hubiese basado por la actitud de Sakura, el chico hubiese jurado que todo había sido un sueño. Pero sabía que todo había ocurrido, y que incluso la había besado. Entonces, ¿por qué la chica se mostraba de aquel modo?

Por la noche, Naruto salió a pasear por la oscuridad, sin más compañía que el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pasos. Necesitaba sentir el aire fresco en la cara, aclarar sus propias ideas. Pero, a mitad de camino, alguien le dio alcance.

- ¡Naruto! Espérame...

Era Sakura, que corría hasta llegar a la altura del mencionado. La chica del pelo rosado, al llegar a su lado, tomó su mano y besó su mejilla.

- ¿A dónde vas tan solito?- dijo

- A pensar.

- ¿Pensar en qué?

- En ti.

Sakura se ruborizó y lo abrazó. Naruto trató de saborear el momento, pues estas situaciones brillaban por su escasez; y la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente.

- Sakura...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Dime... ¿me quieres?

- Pues claro, ¿tú no?- sonrió ella. Naruto guardó silencio unos instantes antes de contestar.

- Me cuesta creerte. Últimamente te niegas hasta a mirarme, ¿he hecho algo mal?

- No, ¡no! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Lo que ocurre es... que... no me acostumbro a esto... Y menos en público. Ya sabes lo que dic...- el discurso de Sakura fue interrumpido por los labios de Naruto, y la chica del cabello rosa se abandonó en ellos, rodeando con suavidad el cuello del rubio.

De pronto interrumpió el beso y salió corriendo hacia el bosque gritando divertida "¿a que no me coges?". Naruto, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, corrió tras ella un largo trecho a través del bosque, hasta al fin darle alcance. Jadeando, el joven ninja se sentó apoyado en un árbol, y Sakura lo miró con gracia.

- ¿Ya estás cansado?- rió.

- No, sólo que prefiero estar sentado antes que de pie.

La joven del pelo rosado se arrodilló en el césped cubierto de hielo, entre las piernas de Naruto, sonriendo casi con sorna.

- Menudo futuro Hokage estás tú hecho...

- Oye, ¡no te metas conmigo!

Sakura rió ante la indignación del joven de cabello rubio y luego besó sus labios con suavidad. Él respondió a su beso mientras la abrazó.

- Que tiernos...

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír aquella voz y se separaron repentinamente.

- ¡Hola, Sasuke!- saludó alegremente Naruto. Sakura ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Sasuke respondió al saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, y luego miró con frialdad a Sakura por un momento, gesto que Naruto no logró captar. Éste se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia su compañero.

- No sabía que estabais juntos...- comentó el moreno con su rutinaria seriedad, mirando a Sakura por encima del hombro de Naruto.

- Verás... Es que se supone que es un secreto.- explicó el rubio, rascándose la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente.

- Naruto, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Sasuke miró fijamente al mencionado, quien no entendía por qué Sasuke se comportaba de aquella manera. Asintió y ambos se adentraron unos metros más en el bosque. A los pocos minutos de caminar, Sasuke se detuvo.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

- Claro que lo estoy, ¿aún lo dudas?

- No, no lo dudo, Naruto. Oye, no es asunto mío, pero si no quieres sufrir más, hazte un favor y aléjate de ella ahora que estás a tiempo.

El pobre rubio no salía de su asombro, pero luego ese asombro se transformó en enojo.

- Estás celoso, ¿es eso? Mira, lo siento pero me he pasado muchos años con Sakura metida en la cabeza, y ahora que puedo besarla y abrazarla no voy a dejarla porque tú me lo digas, ¿está claro?

- Naruto, por favor, ¡razona por una vez! ¿No te parece extraño que, después de haberte ignorado y despreciado tanto, te acepte de repente?

Se produjo un silencio más bien cómodo. Naruto miró con atención la nieve del suelo mientras le daba vueltas a todo.

- Puede parecer extraño, hasta a mí me lo pareció... Pero no cambia nada. Sakura es mía, ¡y así será!

Naruto caminó con rapidez junto a la chica, quien se había levantado pero continuaba en el mismo lugar. La tomó de la mano y ambos regresaron a la aldea. Sasuke se quedó unos minutos más allí.

- Pobre Naruto, no se merece eso...- pensaba.

Naruto se despertó temprano aquella mañana con una sonrisa en los labios. Tarareando una canción, se preparó con rapidez y alegría, y luego posó sus brillantes ojos azules en una cestita que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- Espero que le guste...- murmuró.

Agarró la cesta, que contenía montones de peluches pequeños y medianos de diferentes animales, todos adornados con un protector para la cabeza con el símbolo de Konoha, y un enorme ramo de flores que había a su lado, y salió de casa rápidamente, brillando de felicidad. Por el camino, se encontró con Hinata, quien le saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Naruto, ¿a dónde vas con esa cesta y ese ramo tan temprano?- preguntó la joven del cabello azulado.

- ¡Hola, Hinata! Voy a casa de Sakura, que aún debe estar dormida. Voy a darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños. ¿Crees que le gustará?

Hinata entristeció la mirada y empalideció ligeramente.

- ¿E... Estás seguro de que vas a hacer eso? ¿No prefieres venir a desayunar conmigo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Ya te he dicho que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura, y voy a darle una sorpresa.- miró el reloj- ¡Y si no me doy prisa se despertará! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de la joven ninja. Al llegar allí, la madre de Sakura le dijo que la mencionada hacía rato que se había marchado. Naruto se fue a buscarla, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. Se pasó por los alrededores de la academia, y llegó al banco en el que casi la besa por primera vez al transformarse en Sasuke. Giró la vista hacia su izquierda, y su sonrisa se borró del rostro. Unos metros más allá, Sakura hablaba con Sasuke, y no precisamente como si fuese una simple compañera.

- Sasuke-kun, sé que me quieres, no debes negarlo...- decía con voz melosa, y deslizó un brazo alrededor del cuello del moreno- ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

- ¿Y qué pasa con Naruto? ¿No estabas con él?

- No te preocupes por Naruto, lo dejaré. He intentado hacerlo varias veces, pero no me ha dejado... Pero romperé con él lo antes posible si así lo deseas...

- Yo no quiero que le hagas daño, ¿por qué no piensas un poco más en él? ¿Es que no le quieres?

- ¡Por favor, Sasuke! ¡Yo sólo te quiero a ti! Yo no quiero a Naruto.

- Entonces, ¿por qué sales con él? ¿Por hacerlo sufrir?

- ¡No! Pero... es que... cuando me dijo que me quería... Me dio pena, no quería dejarlo así... No quería hacerle daño... Pero deja de pensar en Naruto, ahora estamos solos... tu y yo...- y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo intensamente.

- Por si te interesa... Me hubiese dolido menos que me hubieses rechazado... - dijo Naruto, con un tono de voz frío, antes de correr hacia algún lugar.

Correr, correr, correr aún más deprisa... Todo le daba vueltas, no sabía siquiera por dónde corría. Solo necesitaba correr, alejarse de allí, rápido... más rápido... aún no corría lo suficientemente rápido...

Se detuvo entre los árboles del bosque y se sentó al pie de uno de ellos. Se percató de que aún llevaba colgada en el brazo la cesta de peluches y el ramo de flores en la otra mano. Lanzó con rabia las flores al suelo y, cegado por el enojo, agarró uno de los peluches, lo arrojó hacia un árbol que había más hacia delante y le lanzó un kunai, clavándolo en el tronco por una oreja. Sakura apareció de pronto. Naruto no la miró. Sus ojos mostraban dolor y odio, rabia.

- Naruto...- llamó la kunoichi.

Naruto, al escuchar su nombre en labios de Sakura, sacó un montón de shurikens y se los lanzó directos al pecho del peluche.

- Así es como me siento.- murmuró, ensartándole otro kunai en el ojo al muñeco.

- Naruto, yo...

- ¡Cállate!- chilló Naruto, prácticamente fuera de sí.

Pateó alto la cesta de los peluches, y repitió la misma acción con todos ellos que había hecho con el primero: clavarlos todos en el árbol.

- Aquel representa mis sueños, aquel otro mis esperanzas, el de más allá mi alegría. Y aquel oso rosa, el que lleva un corazón, el más bonito... Es mi amor por ti.

Y al terminar esto, clavó cientos de shurikens en ellos, con especial énfasis en el rosa. Sakura estaba asustada y tenía los ojos impregnados en lágrimas. Quizá había hecho demasiado daño sin querer... Quizá ahora Naruto era peligroso... Si el sello se rompía... Si el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas lograba escapar del interior del rubio...

- Mira el ramo, lleno de flores hermosas, tan hermosas como tú, Sakura-chan... -dejó caer pesadamente un pie sobre ellas- Y ahora me dan igual, como tú.

La kunoichi miró el destrozo de los peluches y el de las flores, y una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

- Lo siento, Naruto...

- ¡¡No!! Ese es precisamente el problema, ¡¡que no lo sientes!! Si lo sintieses, aunque solo fuese un poco... Si tú sintieses algo... ¡¡Nunca lo habrías hecho!! ¡¡Jamás tuviste en cuenta lo que YO sentía!! ¡Para ti era mucho más importante ver cómo Sasuke no hacía más que rechazarte, ¿verdad?!- lanzó un kunai más, esta vez al suelo- Sakura... no sabes cuánto desearía... desearía... matarte ahora mismo... que se rompiese el sello de una vez y para siempre... -la miró con sorna- Tienes miedo de eso, ¿a que sí?

Sakura asintió, atemorizada. Le resultaba demasiado extraño temerle a Naruto pero, desgraciadamente, así era. De sus ojos no cesaban de brotar lágrimas que no conseguían conmover al rubio, aunque no sollozaba. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba sentado frente a ella. Se alarmó y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero un repentino frío en su garganta le hizo abandonar con rapidez la búsqueda. Advirtió que un kunai se ceñía en su cuello, y el terror la paralizó.

- Yo creo... que un corte limpio en el cuello te quedará muy bien, Sakura-chan, ¿no crees?

- Por favor... No me hagas daño...- murmuraba ella entre sollozos.

- ¡Ja! ¡Y me lo dice la que me ha destrozado el corazón de la manera más brusca! ¡Que irónico!- Naruto la soltó y apartó el cuchillo de su garganta- No iba a matarte, sólo quería que supieras cómo se siente cuando la persona que menos te esperas tiene intención de hacerte daño. Ahora quiero que me expliques por qué lo has hecho.

Naruto caminó despacio hasta quedar frente a ella, con la mirada fría e impasible, guardando el kunai con suavidad y esperando impacientemente una respuesta medianamente convincente. Sakura balbuceó unos instantes hasta decir de golpe todo lo que quería explicar.

- Y... yo no quería hacerte ningún dañó, Naruto...- sollozaba la chica- Cometí un error, todos cometemos errores, ¿no?... ¡Sólo quería demostrarle a Sasuke-kun que yo también podía ser tan insensible como él!

Al oír esto, Naruto dejó de controlarse y la abofeteó. El sonido que hizo la mano del rubio golpeando la pálida mejilla de Sakura resonó en el bosque como el iniciador de un espeso silencio. Aquello no mostraba ni la más mínima parte del dolor que él estaba sintiendo, ella se lo había buscado sola. La kunoichi se palpó suavemente la mejilla adolorida, mirando con ojos cristalinos a quien la había golpeado, sin acabar de asimilar la situación. Él le devolvía una mirada fría y llena de odio, tras la que se escondía una enorme herida que ella había causado y que había ido agrandando con el paso de los años. Una herida que, con la confesión se Sakura, hervía, quemaba... Naruto comenzó a recoger todos los kunais y shurikens que había lanzado a los peluches y se los guardó, dispuesto a alejarse de allí para siempre. Al pasar junto a Sakura, le susurró un irónico "feliz cumpleaños" y se marchó, decidido a olvidar a Sakura de una vez.

Caminó lentamente por la aldea, tratando de despejar sus ideas y tranquilizarse con el paseo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Una vez casi calmado, los hechos le daban vueltas en la cabeza, mareándolo, dañándolo... Una lágrima furtiva se deslizó por su mejilla sin su permiso y se detuvo a enjugarla y, de paso, a tratar de recuperar el norte. Se frotó los ojos, impidiendo que alguna otra lágrima se le escapase, y al volver a abrir los ojos, una dulce carita preocupada y sonrojada se le apareció casi pegada a su cara.

- Ya lo has descubierto... ¿verdad?- le preguntó Hinata, con un hilo de voz. Parecía haberse armado de mucho valor para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- ¿Acaso ya sabía que Sakura se reía de mí?- preguntó Naruto, algo molesto.

- Al principio... Cuando me enteré de que estabas con ella como pareja... Me resultó muy raro. Pero al cabo de unos días me convencí de que era una tontería mía... Entonces, la vi... Vi a Sakura con Sasuke... Y no precisamente como compañeros de equipo... Por eso, hoy quería que te quedases conmigo. Naruto-kun... Lamento no habértelo dicho antes... Odio ver que sufres...- Hinata agachó la mirada, entristecida.

- No te hubiese creído.- admitió el rubio- Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, Hinata-chan...

Naruto sintió cómo su amiga lo rodeaba con sus brazos, tiernamente. Sin que él quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba aquel abrazo, necesitaba que alguien se preocupara por él... Necesitaba... Hinata ocultó su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Naruto, y pronto, éste percibió algo cálido humedecer aquella zona: eran las lágrimas de Hinata.

- Siento mucho... que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto...

- No llores... No por mí...- Naruto sintió la obligación y la necesidad de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Advirtió que Hinata aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo.

- Naruto... sé que aún te duele... Y también sé... Que no soy tan hermosa como Sakura-chan... Pero yo jamás te haría daño y, si tú quieres... Puedo esperarte...

- ¿Esperarme?

- Tendré la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que me quieras como te quiero yo... Como quisiste a Sakura-chan... Y te prometo que te ayudaré a curar tu herida... Y que nunca... Jamás... te haré daño, Naruto-kun.

El mencionado dejó de abrazarla un instante para mirar sus claros ojos violáceos, sus pómulos arder en un rubor muy pronunciado. Volvió a abrazarla, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo y respondió:

- ¿Tan bonita como Sakura-chan? Ciertamente, no lo eres.- notó a la chica sentirse derrotada por un instante- Pero eso es porque eres mucho más hermosa que ella... Y sé que tienes un corazón bueno y amable, que eres dulce como el azúcar, cariñosa... Una gran ninja...Casi perfecta. Y confío en ti. Voy a poner todo mi empeño en quererte, incluso más de lo que lo hice con Sakura. Te lo prometo.

Hinata puso suavemente su mano en el pecho de Naruto y pudo sentir el agitado latir de su corazón. Sonrió, aún sin desprenderse de su abrazo, y besó su mejilla con dulzura.

- Si así fuera... Me harías muy feliz, Naruto-kun...

.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.

**Notas de Autora:** - Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Naruto escrito, el tercero publicado (O.o los publiqué al revés... seré tonta!) y bueno, entiendo que no sea una de las maravillas del mundo. En todo caso, me gustaría que me dejasen reviews con opiniones sinceras, es decir, que critiquen constructivamente y que sólo escriban palabras de halago o admiración, o cosas por el estilo si realmente no me creen merecedora de ellas. Se lo agradeceré más de este modo .

Una cosa más, suelo poner las notas anteriores sobre reviews en mis fics de Naruto (o lo que es lo mismo, últimamente) y hay quien puede pensar que sólo lo digo por egocentrismo o algo similar. Les puedo asegurar que de ninguna manera es así, si pido reviews con opiniones sinceras es simplemente porque me interesa saber que "siente" (por llamarlo de algún modo) la gente cuando lee algún fic mío. Por el mismo modo, tambien me interesa leer criticas (siempre que sean constructivas y no destructivas) para corregir mis errores y tener la opción de aprender de ellos. Porque, sinceramente, no me considero buena escritora ni de lejos y soy la primera que critica mis escrituras más duramente xD

Ya me callo, les agradezco que hayan leido el fic, y más calurosamente, le agradezco a la gente que decida dejar review -

Annie-chan Diethel


End file.
